


Evidence of Trust

by PJ1228



Series: Evidence and Relations [6]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-19
Updated: 2003-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie gets shot. While Nick and Schanke try to find out who is trying to kill Nat, Lacroix finds himself in the most unusual position of bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belongs to me but to Sony/Tristar and TPTB. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Doris for beta reading.
> 
> This is the sixth part of my "Evidence"-Series that begins with [A Piece of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246186) and continues with [Evidence of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246218), [Lack of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246300), [Plain Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246801) and [Circumstantial Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/247359).
> 
> "Evidence of Trust" begins exactly where "Circumstantial Evidence" left off.
> 
> Warning: There's a rather explicit scene ahead. You might want to skip the first paragraph should you not feel comfortable with reading this.

**Evidence of Trust**  
by PJ  
November 2003

 

"Let's go to your place," Nick suggested, the meaning evident in his voice.

"You have the next night off?" Lacroix asked in a casual tone.

"I have the night off," Nick affirmed.

"Good." The way the single word was breathed caused Nick's pulse to beat twice in anticipation.

* * *

This time the blindfold was placed over his head as soon as Nick had shed his clothes. Then he was shoved not too gently onto the mattress. His arms were snatched and tied with silk ropes to the bedposts.

"Raise your hips," Lacroix commanded in a tone that tolerated no resistance.

Nick complied and felt a pillow shoved under his hips leaving his pelvis in an elevated position.

"Spread your legs," came the next command.

"What?" Nick asked a little unsure.

"I said spread your legs," Lacroix repeated in a dangerous low voice that sent shivers down Nick's spine. He complied and soon felt his ankles being tied to the bedposts. Stretched out between the four bedposts he was completely immobilized. He felt embarrassingly exposed. In this position he was easy accessible should his master choose to take complete possession of his body. Realizing this caused his pulse to quicken and sent shivers of arousal to his groin. And his master hadn't even started yet.

Lacroix observed the reaction of his son's body with interest. Nicholas obviously suspected what he was in for. But before it came to that he had a few other things in mind. His son would have to be patient. He reached out and gave him a few gentle strokes causing Nicholas to gasp at the unexpected sensation.

"Getting a little impatient, aren't we?" Lacroix asked in a mocking tone. Then he picked up a peacock feather.

Nick twitched as he felt the feather being drawn across his torso. His taught skin reacted hyper-sensitively to the tickling touch. Goosebumps were forming on his skin. He felt the caress on his hips, then on his thigh, causing his groin to tense further. He needed to feel Lacroix's hands on his skin. This was pure torture! His pulse quickened with every new caress his master was applying.

Lacroix enjoyed his son's reactions. Finally he laid the feather aside and caught his mouth in a passionate kiss. Then he turned his attention to the neck, licking and sucking at the vein, yet never breaking the skin. Nick squirmed under the erotic caress, his breathing becoming ragged. Lacroix moved to his shoulder, then across his torso, taking his time to attend to every inch of skin. He alternated between licking and sucking and gentle nipping. He used his hands to caress other parts of Nick's torso, sometimes raking his nails along the sensitive skin.

Nick was lost in the sensations his master was creating. The bonds gave him very little room for movement. All he could do was receive. Everything his master did to him resulted in wonderful shivers that went right to his groin creating a tension he desperately needed taken care of. He roared in ecstasy as he finally felt his master's lips engulf him, skilfully bringing him to an even higher level of arousal. And yet he couldn't find release.

Suddenly the sensation stopped. Nick waited desperately for Lacroix to cut his bonds. Instead he felt himself invaded by him. He screamed at the unexpected pain which soon turned into purest pleasure as his master began to move inside him. Again Lacroix raked his nails across Nick's torso, leaving bloody trails in his wake. He licked at the small offerings which spurned him on to thrash further into his son. As he felt himself having reached the point where he was in dire need of release, he grabbed the knife from the nightstand, cut the bonds and went right for his son's neck. Although still unable to see, Nick instinctively plunged his fangs into the vein of Lacroix's shoulder. The room reverberated from unearthly roars as both found their release simultaneously. They fed fiercely from each other, each giving full reign to the vampire and holding nothing back. Finally utter exhaustion caused them to let go. Lacroix collapsed on top of Nick and both drifted into sleep.

* * *

When Nick awoke he felt a weight on his body. He couldn't make out anything in the room. After a while of straining his senses he became aware that his eyes were still covered by the blindfold. He reached up with his hands and removed it. Then he tried to rise in order to take a look at his surroundings. His attempt remained unsuccessful because Lacroix was covering his body in a protective embrace. While he waited for the elder to wake up, he became aware of other details that had escaped his first survey. His legs were still tied to the bedposts and the sheets were a mess. The odour of dried blood made his stomach growl with hunger.

That sound woke Lacroix. He looked up into his son's face who stared back at him in wonder.

"That was incredible," Nick stated hoarsely. "I didn't think it could get any more intense than the last time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I feared I had gotten a little carried away," Lacroix admitted. He sat up and untied the remaining bonds. Giving his son a quick once over he stated, "I believe we're both in need of a bath and some nourishment." He got up and without bothering with a robe made a quick detour to the kitchen from where he returned with several bottles. He placed them on the floor beside the bathtub before busying himself with the preparation of a bath.

As Nick heard the water rushing into the tub he tried to get up only to be detained by Lacroix who had returned into the bedroom. "Do not attempt to get up, Nicholas. Let me take care of you."

Nick let himself sink back onto the bed. He felt strong arms lifting him up and carrying him into the bathroom. He was gently placed into the tub that was filled with hot water and a mixture of exotic bathoils. Lacroix slid in behind him and filled two glasses, handing one to his son. Nick emptied it in one swallow upon which it was refilled. After his hunger had abated somewhat, he leaned back against his master and relaxed in the hot water. Lacroix just held him, savouring the closeness, as his son drifted into sleep.

When the water cooled he replaced it with hot water. Nick stirred at the commotion.

"Ssshhh," Lacroix soothed him. Again he handed him a glass of blood. Then he started to gently knead the tight muscles in his son's shoulders, occasionally placing light kisses upon Nick's neck.

Nick murmured in delight. He felt wonderfully pampered. Yet he still felt slightly on the edge.

Sensing his need Lacroix placed his arm in front of him. "Drink, Nicholas," he ordered. "You need it to recover fully."

Not needing any further prodding, Nick sank his fangs into the wrist. The rich essence of his master's blood soothed him and gave him the feeling of being totally loved. Sighing in contentment he leaned back against Lacroix and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The ringing of his cell phone woke Nick out of his deep slumber. He looked around and found himself in Lacroix's bed. Sometime during the day his master must have carried him here from the bath. As he sat up to search for the source of the noise he found it handed to him by Lacroix.

"It has been ringing four or five times already," Lacroix informed him.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Nick asked.

"You needed your sleep," Lacroix replied. "Besides, if that noise didn't rouse you from your sleep, I doubt that I would have been more successful."

Nick looked at him grinning and took the phone. "Knight," he answered it.

"Man oh man, Nick! Finally! I've been trying to reach you for hours," Schanke's voice boomed out of the speaker.

Nick turned serious at his partner's frantic tone. "What's up, Schanke?"

"You better come down here. Someone tried to shoot Natalie right in front of the morgue."

Nick swallowed. Cold fear gripped him. "Is she ---". He dared not voice his worst fears.

"The bullet just grazed her. She's at St. Michael's Hospital right now but they say that she can be released before morning."

Nick let out a sigh of relief. "What about the shooter?"

"He escaped. Thankfully for Nat the noise of his first shot attracted some attention and he chose to flee instead of firing again."

"I'll be at the hospital in 30 minutes, Schanke," Nick said, ending the call. He looked at Lacroix with a stricken face. "I need to go," he announced while he started to dress.

"If I can be of assistance," the elder offered.

Nick approached him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Lucien. For everything." Then he headed out into the night.

* * *

Nick parked the Caddy in front of the hospital and hurried into the entrance hall where he found his partner waiting for him. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Follow me, they said she's ready for release."

He lead his partner through several corridors until they reached surgery. Knocking on a door that was guarded by a police officer, he entered with Nick trailing behind.

Natalie sat on a bed, looking a little pale but otherwise not seriously harmed. Nick approached her and gently brushed his hand along the side of her face. "Oh Nat, I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. How do you feel?"

Nat was genuinely touched by Nick's concern. "Other than a little shaken, I'm alright. At least as long as I don't have to stay here any longer. I hope you're here to take me home?"

"Sorry, Nat," Schanke quipped in. "But the Captain suggested that you shouldn't return to your apartment right now. As long as we do not know who is behind this, it's safer for you to stay somewhere else."

"You could stay at my place," Nick offered without thinking. Although reason told him that it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help feeling guilty about the fact that she had been harmed while he had enjoyed one of the most wonderful nights in his life. Offering her shelter was the least he could do for her now.

Nat considered his offer a moment. Frankly she did not know of many other places where she could go. "Can I at least get some stuff from my apartment? And what about Sydney?"

Nick was not very happy about the prospect of Sydney bouncing around in his loft, but in this situation he couldn't deny her anything. "OK, we'll swing by your apartment and yes, you may bring Sydney, too," he conceded.

Nat smiled at him.

* * *

"Nat, did you see anything from the shooter?" Nick asked her after she had settled down in his loft. They had stopped at an all night Chinese take out and procured some food for Nat.

"He was wearing biker's clothes. His face was hidden under a helmet. After his first shot missed, he fled on a motorbike."

"Do you have any idea who could have a motive? Have you had any odd cases lately? Could there be someone taking revenge?"

"I don't know, Nick. Perhaps someone who was recently released?"

"We'll check on that tomorrow. Right now we cannot even be sure that you were the aim or whether it was randomly fired. Let's leave the subject for a while. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Oh yes, something to relax, a romantic comedy perhaps." After the excitement of the day, Natalie felt tiredness get to her. She also noticed a slight pain in her shoulder. "I think I'll take this pain killer after all," she announced and headed into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water.

After the soothing effect set in, she fell asleep during the movie they had started to watch. Nick gently covered her with a comforter. Actually he had intended to let her sleep in his bed while he took the couch, but now he didn't want to disturb her again.

He crossed the room to the refrigerator, removed two bottles and headed into his bedroom. After he had closed the door, he reached for his phone. "Lucien?" he asked after the connection was made. "I need a favour."

* * *

When Natalie drowsily awoke on Nick's couch, the room was cast in darkness. She could faintly make out a dark shape in the chair next to the couch. Still groggy from her sleep, she groped her way to the lamp on the end table and switched it on. A terrified shriek escaped her as she recognized Lacroix to be the dark shape she had seen in the chair.

He regarded her with amusement. "Good evening, Doctor. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"What are you doing here?" she asked while her heart kept beating wildly. "Where's Nick?"

"Nicholas is at the station, trying to help with the investigation. He asked me to keep an eye on you."

"And you took that literally," she stated.

"But of course. I would do no less at my son's request."

"Do me a favour and take a short break from your duty," she said sweetly. "I'm just heading into the bathroom." Not waiting for any further comment, she grabbed her duffel bag and headed into the bathroom to freshen up and change her clothes.

* * *

"How's Natalie doing?" Captain Cohen asked Nick after she had summoned him and Schanke into her office.

"As good as can be expected under the circumstances," Nick replied.

"Did she get a glimpse of her attacker?"

"No, she said he wore bikers' clothes and a helmet," Nick stated and began to relate what Natalie had told him about the attack.

* * *

Nat stood at the stove and tried to prepare a supper for herself. Lacroix's behaviour was getting on her nerves. He stood two meters away watching her every movement. Finally she sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat. "I would offer you something but I know you wouldn't like it," she said out of courtesy.

"How tempting. I'm sure what you have to offer is very delicious indeed."

Nat stared at him open mouthed. Before she could utter an annoyed reply, he was suddenly on her. She wanted to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand. While she tried to break free, she heard the door to the stairs being kicked in. A man with an automatic gun entered and fired several shots in her direction. Now she understood that Lacroix wasn't attacking her, but trying to save her from the intruder.

She heard a sharp intake of breath that told her that Lacroix had been shot while he shielded her with his body. The next moment she was lifted from the floor. As she looked around to get her bearings she found herself alone in Nick's bedroom.

A gurgling scream filled the lower part of the loft, then there was silence.

Cautiously she crawled to the gallery and peeked over the railing. The scene below caused a shiver to run down her back. She saw Lacroix standing over the body of the hitman who was slumped on the ground.

"You can come down, Doctor. The immediate danger is over," Lacroix stated with a calmness that stood in contrast to the rapid beating of her heart.

With shaking legs Natalie descended the stairs and cautiously proceeded towards the body. "Is he dead?" she asked in a timid voice. Her eyes focused on the bite marks she saw at the neck.

"As a matter of fact, he is," Lacroix stated without any emotion. Then he turned towards her. "Are you alright?"

Still in shock, Natalie nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Thank you for saving me."

"Quid pro quo, Doctor. I always pay my debts."

Then she gave him a once over and noticed a bullet hole at his shoulder. "What about you? Do you want me to take a look at your shoulder?"

"Thank you, but no. My injury is not life threatening. Nicholas can take care of it later." He crossed the room to the telephone and dialled a number.

* * *

Nick sat at his desk and eyed the phone nervously. Ever since he had felt a tiny prickle in his shoulder, he had a bad feeling. He was almost sure that something had happened in his loft. Just when he had decided to call if everything was alright, the phone rang, causing him to jump slightly.

"Nicholas, you better come here immediately," his master's voice ordered.

"Schanke, I need to go. Something happened," he informed his partner while he rose from his chair.

"Wait, I'll come with you."

"No, I'll call you later." Before Schanke had a chance to reply, Nick was already out of the door.

* * *

He arrived two minutes later surveilling the tableau at the loft. "What happened? Nat, are you alright?"

"I am, thanks to Lacroix."

Nick cast a grateful glance at his father. "How's your shoulder?" he asked him.

Nat looked at him, astonished. "How do you know about that?" she asked. "He's caught a bullet in his shoulder but he wouldn't let me help."

Nick smiled at the stubbornness of his father. He certainly didn't want to be helped by a mere mortal again. Retrieving a knife from the kitchen, he motioned Lacroix into the bathroom.

After the door was closed, Lacroix opened his shirt and let it slip from his shoulder. Nick used the knife to dig the bullet out. Then he bent down and licked at the rivulets of blood until the wound was closed.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Lacroix scolded.

"Well, we can't have the blood stains ruin your shirt, can we?" Nick replied with a smug expression.

Lacroix sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, Nicholas, the shirt is already ruined by the bullet hole."

"Did you learn anything from the perp's blood?" Nick asked, turning serious again.

"Unfortunately, no. He was a hired killer. He didn't know the identity of the one who hired him."

"Damn," Nick cursed. "Sounds like we're dealing with organized crime here."

"How did he know where to find Dr. Lambert?" Lacroix asked.

"I fear, we have a leak at the precinct. Someone who knows that Nat is a close friend must have talked."

"That means she's no longer safe here," Lacroix pointed out.

Nick looked at him, considering something that had just come to mind. "In that case she's safe in no place people can relate to me, which leaves only one solution."

Lacroix looked at his son, incredulous. "Absolutely not! You can't be serious, Nicholas! I will not have a mortal and her cat intrude on the privacy of my home."

"Please. Nobody at the precinct would know where she is. And I'll make up for any inconvenience," Nick added in a seductive whisper.

Lacroix sighed. "You're calling in a lot of favours lately, Nicholas. I assure you, I will demand payment. And she has to follow my rules."

"Thanks," Nick grinned triumphantly and placed a kiss on his sire's lips.

* * *

Natalie had been eying the bathroom door for more than fifteen minutes, wondering what they were doing in there so long. Just as she had decided to offer her help in extracting the bullet, the door opened.

"I will go ahead and make preparations," Lacroix announced. He picked up the body of the shooter and vanished through the skylight.

"So, what's the verdict?" Natalie asked when Nick turned to her.

"You're no longer safe here," Nick informed her. "We suspect that someone from within the force is behind this, someone who knows I would bring you here."

"So?"

"So, we're all going to stay at Lacroix's house for a while."

Nat looked at him incredulously. "Are you telling me he has agreed to let a 'mere mortal' into his house?"

"Well, it took some persuasion," Nick admitted.

Nat nodded in understanding. "So that was, what took you in there so long."

Nick grinned at her, slightly embarrassed.

* * *

Natalie felt extremely nervous as they drove through the iron gate towards Lacroix's mansion. Nick parked in front of the entrance and unloaded her bags from the trunk.

Lacroix met them in the entrance hall. "There are a few rules that require obedience if you are to remain a guest in my household," he stated. "First, you are not allowed to enter the room upstairs that is closest to the stairs. Second, during daylight hours you will refrain from going near that door under any circumstances. Third, all blinds remain closed during daylight hours. You may open the blinds in your room should you feel more comfortable then. I would appreciate it if your cat remains in your room. You may use the refrigerator and the cupboards in the kitchen for the storage of your food."

Nick watched Nat listen to Lacroix's instructions with amusement. He could see that she was fuming inside. After all she was used to being an independent woman. He doubted that she would simply abide by his orders without argument.

After Lacroix had ended his 'welcome speech' Nick led her upstairs into a room that was on the far end of the door Lacroix had described as restricted area. The room was simply, yet elegantly furnished. A second door led into a bathroom. Nick placed Nat's duffle bag onto a couch and Sidney's travel cage in the corner.

"Are you alright here for a while? I'm heading over to the precinct for a moment," he informed her.

* * *

"Where is Dr. Lambert now?" Cohen asked after Nick had related the events at the loft in an edited version.

"She's at a safe place," Nick informed her. "The person who is behind this knew me and Nat very well. He knew I would bring her to my place, Captain. That means he has access to the precinct. So I think it's best to mention Nat's hiding place to no one right now."

"I agree with you, Knight. At least now we know that it's not random."

Schanke entered the room, carrying several magenta files. "These are her last cases," he explained. "And we checked, there has been no one recently released from prison. So we can rule out revenge."

Nick picked up the first folder and started the tiring task of re-reading Nat's cases.

* * *

After having placed her perishable food into the refrigerator, Natalie curiously set out to explore the rest of the house. Lacroix's mansion turned out to be anything else than she had expected. The interior consisted of a healthy mixture of antique furniture and art objects. Natalie had to admit that it was cosy.

"Disappointed?" a smooth voice broke into her musings.

Natalie was a bit startled at his sudden appearance. "No, why?" she asked instead.

"Perhaps you're missing coffins and chains?"

"OK, I admit I'm pleasantly surprised. I had expected something like the Raven. Do you mind if I look around?"

"Not at all. Take your time," Lacroix said graciously and followed her at a distance.

Upon entering the parlour, Natalie paused in awe in front of one of his paintings. The canvas showed Nicholas shortly after he was brought across. He wore a blue surcoat that matched the colour of his eyes. Bent on one knee, he was holding the hand of another person standing outside the frames captured on the canvas. He looked up after having probably bestowed a kiss on the other's hand in a gesture of reverence a knight would pay his lady or his sovereign. The look on his face was a mixture of adoration and devotion. Whoever the other person was, the love shining in Nick's eyes was clearly evident, Nat observed with some envy.

"I had it commissioned shortly after Nicholas was brought across," Lacroix explained with a hint of pride in his voice.

"It's beautiful," Nat commented. "Who was the painter?"

"An unknown Flemish artist with promising talent. He died shortly after this painting was finished but he was instrumental in furthering Nicholas' own painting skills," Lacroix informed her.

Actually he had served as an excellent lesson for Nicholas to learn how one could acquire the skills of a mortal by drinking their blood. His child had been eager to oblige and soon started his own career in painting.

"Who is the other person?"

Lacroix shrugged. "Obviously someone whom Nicholas held in high regard," he replied cryptically and left her side.

Natalie studied the hand more closely, her eyes suddenly focusing on the ring that adorned it, a signet ring she had seen Lacroix wearing all the time. "Damn," she muttered.

* * *

"So, how is Natalie," Schanke asked during a pause in the perusal of files.

"She's OK, apart from being slightly shocked about the fact of being shot at again."

"Where did you bring her?"

"She's staying with a friend," Nick said.

Schanke looked at him. "You didn't bring her to the Raven, did you?" he asked, remembering the time when Nick had hidden him there when his life was threatened. Never had he felt so ill at ease than in that surroundings.

"Of course not," Nick stated with emphasis.

Schanke thought as much. One didn't bring one girl friend to hide with another.

Nick glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's time for me to leave," he stated. They hadn't made much progress by reading Nat's files. He grabbed the remaining files from his stack and prepared to leave.

* * *

When he returned to the mansion close to dawn, he found Lacroix alone in the parlour, reading.

"Good evening, Nicholas," the elder greeted him when he approached. "You're late."

"I know. I took some detours to make sure nobody was following me."

Lacroix raised his eyebrows. "Really Nicholas, there're more efficient ways to accomplish that than adding mileage to your precious automobile," he scolded. When would his son ever learn to make intelligent use of the gift he had bestowed upon him?

"Is Nat in her room?" Nick asked, ignoring the remark.

"Yes, she seems to prefer the company of her cat."

"Aw, that's hard on the ego," Nick said with compassion.

Lacroix looked up sharply but the view of his grinning son served to soften his mood immediately. Nick squeezed his shoulder with affection, before heading upstairs to check on Nat.

* * *

Softly he knocked on her door.

Nat opened, cuddling Sydney in her arms. "Hey, you're back," she greeted him. "Any news?"

"No, not yet. Schanke and I have been reading the files of your latest cases all night, but nothing came up."

"I've been thinking about it all night, too. But I still have no idea who might have a motive."

Nick regarded her solemnly, feeling her frustration about the whole situation. "Are you comfortable here, Nat?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Well, what shall I say?" she replied timidly. "I'm impressed. Why don't you live in a house like this?"

"Nat, I'm a police officer. People would look at me strangely if I displayed my wealth so openly."

"Yeah, as if they wouldn't do that anyway."

He smiled at her observation. However hard he tried to blend in with the crowd, people would always regard him as a man with odd peculiarities. "If you need anything, I'll be in the room next to Lacroix's." He bent close to give her a light kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Nat."

Nat gave him a smile. "Good night, Nick." She turned and closed the door.

Nick remained a moment lingering in front of her door before retiring into his own bedroom.

* * *

Hours later he still lay in his room and tried to sleep. No matter how at odds their relationship was, whenever his master settled down in a house like this, there would always be a room furnished for him. He thought it proper to make use of it, now that Natalie was in the house.

In the distance he heard the faint echo of her heartbeat, a temptation he didn't want to think more about. From the other side he felt the strong vibration of his master, providing an equal, if not stronger temptation. Sighing, he rose from the bed and crossed the floor to his master's bedroom. Quietly he slipped into the bed.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," came the snickering remark from Lacroix.

"I couldn't sleep," Nick stated.

"Perhaps you are not tired yet?" the elder asked while he bent down to shower Nicholas' face with feather light kisses.

"Don't, we can't!" Nick exclaimed, trying to move out of reach. "What if Nat hears anything?"

"That is precisely the reason why I told her not to come near this door during daylight hours," Lacroix explained.

Nick grinned at him and finally surrendered to his ministrations.

* * *

Carrying Sydney's milk bowl with her, Natalie ventured out of her room and proceeded towards the kitchen. As she neared the door, she heard the opening of the refrigerator. Someone else seemed to be hungry, she thought and stepped into the room. "Hi Nick," she greeted, recognizing the familiar red robe. She was glad that it was him and not Lacroix.

Nick turned around and regarded her, a look as if he'd been caught doing something forbidden on his face. "Oh, hi Nat," he returned her greeting sheepishly. "What brings you here in the middle of the day?"

"I wanted to fetch some milk for Sydney", she answered, reaching past him into the fridge. It was then that she saw the fresh bite marks on his neck. She couldn't suppress the sudden reddening of her cheeks. The thought of what must have transpired before made her heart beat wildly.

Nick noticed the change in her heart rate. It was calling to him. Unconsciously he licked his lips.

Natalie couldn't turn away from his eyes that took on a golden hue all of a sudden. She felt her mouth go dry and her knees go week.

"Nicholas!" A sharp voice broke the tension. Lacroix was quite surprised at the picture when he entered the kitchen. Here his son had the formidable Dr. Lambert completely under his spell. Obviously a result from Nicholas' recent intake of his blood.

Natalie snapped out of her trance, not sure of what had just happened. She saw Lacroix in the doorway, clad in an expensive brocade robe. She looked back at Nick who had turned his back to her, facing the wall. "What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Doctor," Lacroix answered smoothly. "Go back to sleep."

She hurried passed him out of the kitchen, the milk bowl forgotten.

Lacroix approached his son who looked at him with stricken eyes. "Nicholas, I trust that you will inform me when you have decided on a different fate for Doctor Lambert? Because I'm beginning to feel like a fool coming to her rescue the second time in as many days."

"I'm afraid, Lucien," Nick whispered.

"Of?"

"That I will hurt her one day and not even be aware of it."

"Nonsense, Nicholas."

"No, something's wrong with me. The vampire has not been so close to the surface in a long time. It emerges on the slightest provocation. What if I lose control?"

"It's merely your true nature coming to the fore, a result from your change to a proper diet. You have been starving yourself for decades. Now your senses are becoming keener and your mind has to adapt to this again. Give yourself time. Perhaps you should take some time off when this is over and rediscover yourself."

What Lacroix said made sense. He felt wonderfully alive and invigorated since he had switched back to human blood. It was hard to keep all the energy in check. "Promise me something, Lucien. Promise me, that whenever I lose control again, you will be there to stop me. I don't want another death on my conscience."

Lacroix regarded his child solemnly. What he asked of him was an impossibility considering Nicholas' temper. "You have my word that I will not allow your conscience to be troubled by unnecessary burdens," he formulated a compromise.

"Thank you, Lucien," Nick said, kissing the ring on his sire's hand. In his agitation he didn't notice that Lacroix had left a backdoor open for himself.

* * *

Lacroix descended the stairs towards the kitchen. The steady heartbeat coming from that direction told him that his mortal guest was already out and about. He steeled himself for the dreadful smells that usually accompanied the cooking of mortal food when he found himself forced to stop at the doorway. His kitchen was flooded with the bright light of the afternoon sun! Natalie sat at the table busy with applying butter to a toast, totally oblivious to his presence. "What is the meaning of this?" he hissed, clearly annoyed.

Nat looked up from her breakfast. "Oh, I didn't expect any of you guys to be around at this time already," she explained while she pointed the remote to close the blinds.

"I'm not a fledgling anymore who sleeps through the entire day," Lacroix stated in an insulted tone.

"I'm sorry, OK?"

"It's not very wise to obstruct the way of a hungry vampire to his source of nourishment. He might be tempted to turn to the living source instead," Lacroix continued menacingly.

That moment Nick appeared at the kitchen doorway, his hair still damp from a recent shower. "What's wrong?" he asked, sensing the tension in the air.

"Your friend denied me entrance into my kitchen," Lacroix stated.

Nick looked confusedly at Nat. "I didn't deny him anything," she defended herself. "I had opened the blinds because I couldn't find the light switch in the dark."

"I will not tolerate this again. I stated the rules when you moved in here and I'm not used to being disobeyed," Lacroix announced. He grabbed a bottle from the fridge and retreated into his parlour, far away from this annoying mortal who interrupted his morning routine.

Nat looked a little helplessly at Nick. "Is he always like that in the morning?" she asked.

"Only when someone is trying to toast him," Nick replied.

"I said I was sorry. What else does he expect?" Nat said, getting herself annoyed.

"Nat," Nick tried to sooth her. "All he expects is that you respect what he asked of you yesterday."

"He didn't ask, he ordered," Nat fumed.

That was exactly what Nick had feared. She certainly wasn't used to take orders and would probably do the opposite just to make her point that he had no right to order her around. "Nat please, I know this is hard on you but it's only for a few days. Try to get along with him. For my sake."

Nat sighed. "OK, I try. But he's not making it very easy."

"I know," Nick sighed. "Believe me, I know."

After having drowned half the contents of a bottle, Nick went in search for Lacroix. Actually Schanke was waiting for him at the precinct but he didn't want to leave his father in his current mood for fear that he might change his mind and inflict harm on Natalie, despite his assurances to the contrary. He found him in the parlour, sulking over his drink. Approaching him from behind, he gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked in a whisper.

Lacroix turned around. "Apart from letting me drain our houseguest?"

"Lucien, please! I told you I would make up for any inconvenience."

"And I assured you that I will demand payment. I will add this evening's annoyance to the amount."

Nick started to apply feather light kisses on Lacroix's neck.

"Nicholas, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a little bit of advanced payment to lighten your mood," his lusty child answered.

"Aren't you concerned that your doctor friend might walk in on us?"

"Judging from the retort you've given her, I don't think she'll take the risk of crossing your path soon. She's probably returned to her room."

Lacroix finally gave in to his child's seduction and let himself get pushed onto his couch. Nick straddled him and opened his collar to get better access to Lacroix's neck. He grazed the vein with his fangs and rubbed himself against Lacroix. His master in turn was applying nips and kisses to his shoulder. Nick pulled back and let out a low growl, intent on plunging his fangs into Lacroix's neck.

"Nick? When you see Grace, could you ---" Nat's voice broke through his passionate haze.

Once the vampire was aroused, it demanded nourishment. And a delicious living source of blood had just entered the parlour. He let go of Lacroix and instinctively turned towards the tempting heartbeat. But he found himself restrained by strong arms. Not able to break free, he opted for his former aim and buried his fangs into Lacroix's neck.

Natalie froze as she entered the parlour. She saw Nick poised over Lacroix's neck, the vampire very evident on his features. For a moment it had looked as if he wanted to turn towards her but then he sank his fangs fiercely into Lacroix's neck.

Nat had seen him actually biting someone only once. That was when he had brought her brother across. It had taken her weeks to get that image out of her dreams. Although she knew what Nick was, to actually see him draining someone had frightened her more than she dared to admit. But even then he had not acted with such fierceness she observed in him now.

Once she found herself able to move again, she ran away from the scene and locked herself into her room.

Lacroix relaxed his hold on Nicholas when he heard the mortal heartbeat fade in the distance. Turning his head, he bit into his child's shoulder, completing the cycle.

After a while Nick let go and looked at him, embarrassment clearly evident on his face.

"Since when does Dr. Lambert act according to logic, Nicholas?" Lacroix asked him in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh Lucien, what shall I do?" Nick muttered miserably.

"Perhaps you should concentrate on solving your case," Lacroix suggested. "The sooner the person responsible for the attacks is caught, the sooner we'll have our privacy back."

Nick nodded. "At least we still had our clothes on," he said grinning sheepishly.

Lacroix glanced at him. Nicholas was so preoccupied by his embarrassment about being caught in an intimate act that he wondered if his child was even aware of how close he had come to attack the good doctor.

* * *

After Nicholas had left, Lacroix knocked at the door of his guestroom. "May I come in?" he asked politely.

Natalie opened the door, her face flustered with embarrassment. Somehow she was relieved that it was Lacroix and not Nick whom she had to face first after walking in on them. "I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean ---"

"That's alright, Doctor," Lacroix interrupted her. "I shouldn't have allowed the scene to progress this far."

"You know, for a moment I thought that Nick was going to attack me."

"Yes, very perceptive of you. Perhaps now you understand a little more of the danger I've been trying to point out to you."

She nodded reluctantly.

Lacroix continued, "Nicholas wasn't even conscious that he was on the verge of attacking you. I would like him to remain oblivious to that fact. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course," Nat agreed, although she had no idea why he asked this of her.

"Good. So glad that we concur, Doctor," he said smoothly and left her room without waiting for another reply.

* * *

"Hey, Nick, how's Natalie doing?" Schanke greeted his partner when he arrived at the station.

"She's fine," Nick answered quickly.

Too quickly for Schanke's opinion. He furrowed his brow. "Is something wrong? You sound as if you're trying to convince yourself that she's fine."

Nick looked at him, astonished. Sometimes it frightened him how his partner managed to hit right on the truth with his casual remarks. "Nonsense," he replied. "She's just as frustrated as we are that she has no idea who might be behind this."

"Then she's comfortable where she's now?"

"I don't know," Nick said evasively. He was beginning to doubt whether bringing her to Lacroix's house had been a good idea at all. The way she had reacted when she found out about his relationship to Lacroix still bothered him. And now he had placed her in a situation where she had to face their interaction from close range.

Then there was the fact that she seemed to be determined to defy Lacroix. The elder seemed to get more and more annoyed by her presence. Nick just hoped that Lacroix wouldn't kill her in a bout of rage.

* * *

"Sydney!" Natalie called. "Sydney, come here!" Her cat had managed to escape from her room and was exploring the hidden recesses of Lacroix's house. Natalie didn't want to think about what would happen should her cat mistake a piece of the expensive wooden furniture for his scratching post. Finally she spotted him at the foot of the stairwell. But as she bent down to retrieve him, he bolted up the stairs and vanished through a door that had been ajar.

"Great," Natalie muttered. "The forbidden territory". She paused at the door and listened. As she heard no sound coming from within, she carefully peeked inside. The room seemed empty. So she ventured into the room and crouched down on the floor. "Sydney," she whispered urgently.

A meow answered her call. She spotted her cat under the huge bed that occupied the room. "Oh Sydney, why does it always have to be the most remote places?" Natalie sighed. Crawling on her stomach, she moved under the bed intent on reaching her cat.

"May I inquire the reason of your presence in my bedroom, Doctor?"

The sound of the smooth voice made her freeze in her movements. Taking a deep breath she worked herself out from under the bed. She saw Lacroix towering over her, his face unreadable.

"I'm sorry. Sydney escaped me and now he's hiding under your bed."

Lacroix's only reaction was to close the door. The noise of the door lock had something terminating, Natalie thought. Great Nat, now you're not only in his bedroom but at his mercy as well. She tried to stay calm and not let the rapid beating of her heart betray her inner state. She saw him approach with the grace of the perfect predator.

But then he crouched down beside the bed. That very moment Sydney appeared from his hiding place and jumped into Lacroix's lap. Natalie was stunned. What was it that all her male acquaintances saw in him?

Raising his eyebrows, Lacroix stood and handed the cat over to Natalie. "Be glad, Doctor, that I do not care for animal blood. I suggest that you keep better watch over your pet."

"Thanks," was all Natalie managed to mumble. Then she bolted from the room, not stopping before she reached the relative safety of her own room.

* * *

Natalie preferred to spend the remaining hours of the night in her room. Only when she heard the front door open and close did she make her way downstairs, suspecting that Nick had returned. She entered the parlour and was surprised to find him sleeping peacefully on the couch. Lacroix was nowhere in sight. Perhaps now was a good time to talk to Nick about what happened this evening. She wanted to assure him that it hadn't been her intention to walk in on them.

Nick's features were relaxed and he actually smiled in his sleep. Must be having a very pleasant dream for a change, Nat thought while she kept staring at him. Hesitantly, she reached out to pull a stray lock that had fallen over his brow back into place.

She realized her mistake when her arm was suddenly seized in an iron grip. To Natalie's shock he brought her wrist to his mouth and began licking at the vein. The touch of his sensuous lips on her arm sparked an unexpected desire in her. But then she was shocked back to reality as she heard him murmuring in French.

"Tu as trouver une proie délicieuse, Lucien <You have found a delicious prey>," Nick mumbled, still asleep.

Natalie tried to pull away but she was no match for his strength. "Nick," she screamed. "Wake up! You don't want to do this!" She used her other hand to shake him awake.

Finally his eyes snapped open but they were not the calm blue eyes that she had come to love so much. Wild golden eyes focused on her wrist that he still held captive. Then he bared his fangs with a snarl.

In a blur Lacroix materialized suddenly beside her. Before Nick could strike, he had shoved his own wrist into his son's mouth. A sharp intake of breath was all Natalie heard from Lacroix as Nick buried his fangs into his arm.

After a few mouthfuls Nick stopped. His vision cleared and he looked confused at his surroundings. He had no idea how he came to feed from his father and why Natalie looked at him with a hint of terror on her face.

Before he could ask anything, Lacroix had turned to Natalie. "Are you completely out of your mind, Doctor?" he hissed.

Natalie was too stunned to answer immediately.

"What happened?" Nick inquired. Then he became aware that he was holding Natalie's arm in an iron grip. He released her and was shocked to find a dark bruise forming on her skin where he had seized her. "Oh no, Nat! What did I do?" he exclaimed, horrified.

"Calm down, mon fils. You're not to blame," Lacroix stated with conviction. He found it most important that Nicholas didn't fall back into his state of guilt or else everything he had achieved so far by luring him gently back into the fold would have been in vain. He only hoped that Dr. Lambert would support him in this.

"But I attacked Nat," Nick protested.

"What happened is a result of Dr. Lambert's own folly," Lacroix explained. "Have you not often enough told her to keep her distance from sleeping vampires?"

Nick nodded. "But I did hurt her," he insisted though.

"But you didn't act consciously. Call it an accident. By the way, what were you dreaming about?" Lacroix asked in an attempt to distract him.

Nick leaned back on the couch. "We were in Paris. I had not learned to hunt on my own yet and you brought me dinner."

Lacroix smiled at the memory. He had been delighted then to watch his son savour his meals. He had taken great efforts to provide him with the most delicious maidens from the countryside to refine his taste.  
Pulling out of his reverie, Lacroix turned his attention back to Natalie. "I trust that you're not seriously injured, Doctor?"

Natalie rubbed her arm. Other than an ugly bruise she would carry around for several days, it seemed alright. "No, I don't think so," she replied. "You don't happen to have any ice in your fridge?"

"Indeed I do," he said, still distracted by the memory of those very first days.

Nick looked at him sharply. Then both vampires followed her into the kitchen.

Natalie opened the freezer and furrowed her brow. "Lacroix?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you have red ice cubes in your fridge?"

For once the ancient was at a loss for words. The only purpose of those bloody ice cubes was to apply them to his beloved's skin when it was heated by passion. But that was something he would rather not share with the doctor.

When no answer was forthcoming Nat glanced at the door and found them both gazing at each other while they seemed to struggle for an answer. Shaking her head she turned to the sink instead and cooled her hand with water. It was not her intention to soak her arm in blood.

"So," she said, turning the conversation to safer topics. "Are there any news about who is trying to eliminate me?"

"Not really," Nick replied. "We kept going on the premise that there was a leak in the precinct. So we checked the personal files and bank accounts of almost everybody. But there was nothing unusual. And I personally don't suspect any of the guys to be involved in this."

"But how would the shooter know then where to find me if not from someone within the precinct?" Nat asked, frustrated.

"I don't know yet. But we'll find out. I promise, Nat."

* * *

The next evening began more smoothly than the previous one. Nick and Lacroix joined Natalie at the kitchen table while she ate her breakfast. Distracted by a conversation, her knife slipped when she was cutting off a slice of bread. Blood instantly welled up from the cut in her thumb.

The sudden blood scent that filled the air caused Nick's eyes to change. Immediately he felt his father's restraining hand on his shoulder.

Nat, quite aware at the result of her clumsiness, stuttered an apology. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Lacroix looked at her piercingly. "I suggest that you take care of that wound, Doctor. Immediately!"

Nat bolted from the kitchen and ran into her room where she had her medical bag stored.

Lacroix regarded his son questioningly.

"It's alright. I won't go after her," he assured his sire. "It was just unexpected. Schanke is waiting for me. I better get going." He retrieved his jacket from the hall and left.

Lacroix remained sitting in the kitchen, eying the few red droplets on his table. Finally he reached out, gathered the fluid on his finger and licked it off.

A storm of emotions assaulted him. He leaned back and sorted through the information. Dr. Lambert's love for his son was predominant but there was also the slightest hint of fear resulting from Nicholas' recent slips in control. Her greatest fear however, was to be left behind. Her social life had been centred on his son during the last years. The void that would result when he moved on would be insurmountable.

Now that was something he could relate to, he thought with a smile. There were also some feelings concerning him. To his surprise she no longer regarded him as the ultimate evil. Instead she regarded him with respect and a great degree of curiosity. Then he stumbled across a piece of information he found most interesting. It certainly was something that would upset his son. He needed to talk to her about it.

* * *

He ascended the stairs and knocked on her door. "On a word, Doctor."

Nat opened the door and prepared herself for another lecture about mortal behaviour around vampires.

"I have a question for you," Lacroix began, strolled into the room and took a seat on the couch.

Immediately Sydney jumped onto his lap. Nat looked at him, amazed. Normally Sydney was not that familiar around strangers. This was the second time he voluntarily jumped into the vampire's lap. She just wanted to comment on this when Lacroix's next question made her gasp.

"Why did you request a transfer to dayshift?"

Nat looked at him, shocked. "How do you know about that? I didn't even tell Grace."

"I have my sources," he stated cryptically. He was glad that he had successfully distracted her from Sydney's familiarity which must strike her as odd. She certainly didn't need to know that he had been paying frequent visits to her apartment while she was at work. He had wanted to get to know the person who had captured his son's heart as no mortal had in a long time. And he wanted to make sure if she could be trusted with the knowledge Nicholas had entrusted to her. So he had come occasionally to take a look if she had any evidence about her research on his son lying around. While he had never found anything about that, he had become quite friendly with her cat.

"OK, I sent the request shortly after I found out about the two of you. At that time I wasn't sure I would be able to work any longer with Nick."

"And now?"

"Now I considered otherwise. I admit that I overreacted at first. I know that Nick still cares for me. I was genuinely touched when he came to the hospital. Frankly, I had totally forgotten about the request."

"Is it possible that someone is trying to prevent your move to dayshift?"

"I don't know why. The guy who's in charge there now doesn't seem to be very comfortable in that position. It's said that he wanted to transfer on his own a couple of weeks back. His name is Dr. Crowley, a strange guy. Keeps to himself. Never joins on picnics and common things like that. If he didn't work during the day, I would believe he's one of you."

Lacroix regarded her thoughtfully. "Do you know anything about chess, Doctor?" he asked after a while.

Nat was confused at his change of topic. "I learned how to play it as a kid but I don't know much about successful strategies."

"Imagine you have a pawn placed in a position where it is shielding the king. What would you do if your opponent tried to occupy that field with one of his own men?"

"Try to prevent the move by getting rid of the other man?"

"Exactly."

Natalie's eyes widened with insight. "You think that could be a motive?"

"Searching for a motive is my son's pastime. I'm merely pointing out the obvious. Considering that Dr. Crowley is the pawn, perhaps someone else is interested that he remains in this position."

"To what purpose?"

"Ask yourself, Doctor. I might say that you've been of great help on several occasions when it came to protect the community from discovery."

"I didn't know that anyone noticed. But I hate to cover things up."

"I assure you, it has been noticed and appreciated. Indeed it is one of the reasons why you have been allowed to keep your knowledge about us."

Nat looked at him astonished.

"Don't be upset, Doctor," Lacroix intervened her answer. "I'm sure Nicholas has told you about those who enforce the secrecy of our existence. Have you never wondered why you never have been visited by them although your acquaintance with my son is quite known or should I say 'infamous' among our community?"

"No, I had no idea," Nat admitted.

"Perhaps your colleague from dayshift is rendering a similar service to a different organization."

"You mean that Crowley is covering up something, too? Then I need to take a look at his last cases."

She preceded him into the parlour where she took up the phone and dialled a number. "Hi Grace, it's me, Nat. --- No, I'm fine. I'm staying with a friend of Nick's. Listen, I need to check on Crowley's last cases. Could you pull the records and hand them to Nick? --- Yeah, thanks, Grace. And don't mention it to anyone."

Next she called Nick and told him about her suspicion. She asked him to fetch the records from Grace and to bring them as soon as possible.

* * *

An hour later she was in the possession of the files. Nick had been slightly shocked to learn that she had requested a transfer. It took some time to assure him that it had been an overreaction on her part and that she regretted it now. When he had left for the precinct she retreated to her room and started to read.

"He has stated a lot of natural causes of death lately. Nothing that says homicide," she mumbled to herself while she jotted down some notes.

* * *

Several hours later Nat opened the front door intent on slipping out into the night.

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice asked behind her.

Nat sighed. It had been too much to hope to escape unnoticed. "I want to go to the morgue. I need to re-examine Crowley's last case before the body gets released."

"And there's no one else available to do this task?"

"Not if we don't want to draw attention that we're on Crowley's track."

Lacroix sighed. He could think of more pleasant ways to spend the night than in the confines of the morgue. "I don't think it's a wise idea for you to venture out at all, but you're not going without a bodyguard," Lacroix stated and picked up his coat.

Nat stared at him. "You want to come with me?"

"If this helps to shorten your stay in my house, you have my full support."

"Great," Nat muttered, slightly shocked at his frankness.

* * *

Grace looked at them, amazed to see her friend in the company of an elegantly dressed man.

"Hi Grace," Nat greeted, embracing her. "I need to do some tests. Could you make sure that we remain undisturbed in the lab? And don't tell anybody that we're here. I'll explain everything later."

"Whatever you say, girl."

* * *

"Cause of death on this one is heart attack according to Crowley's examination," Nat stated while she pulled the body out of the freezer.

Lacroix took a step back. How someone with Dr. Lambert's spirit chose to make a living of dealing with the dead was beyond his understanding.

Nat raised her eyebrows at his reaction. "Don't tell me you're bothered by the sight of a dead body. You certainly have seen and caused your fair share of them during your life," she said accusingly.

"It has always been my ambition to clear away the remains before they start smelling of decay like this one."

"It's not my fault that your nose is more perceptible than mine. If you prefer to wait in my office while I get done here, that's OK with me." She felt herself much more comfortable when she could do her work without his constant gaze. But obviously he took his job as her bodyguard serious and remained at her side. She took a sample and prepared it for a toxicology test.

* * *

After she had studied the result, her eyes flashed with excitement. "See, we were on the right track. Crowley has written down this one as heart attack. That was right but he withheld the information that it was caused by a digitalis compound. This guy has been murdered."

Lacroix raised his eyebrows at her display of enthusiasm. She obviously felt the same satisfaction about solving this puzzle that he felt after a successful hunt. He was beginning to understand her motivation to work in these surroundings. Outwardly however he remained unimpressed. "Do you need to do anything else or can we leave now?" he asked with a hint of impatience in his voice. "Sunrise is not far away."

Nat glanced at the clock on the wall, surprised at the passing of time. Her exams had taken longer than she had anticipated. She gathered her reports and cleared away any evidence of her presence.

"Bye, Grace," Nat winked at her friend when they hurried passed her.

"Take care, Nat. We're missing you here," Grace called after her.

Outside the morgue Lacroix eyed the eastern sky with concern. The early morning traffic had already set in and judging from what he had heard about the usual rush hour they probably wouldn't make it in time to his mansion. He pulled Natalie into a back alley. "It's not my intention to spend the day with you in the confines of a trunk, Doctor. So, allow me..."

Before Nat could anticipate his next move, he had grabbed her in his arms and left the ground. Her first impulse was to struggle but then she thought better of it considering that his hold on her was the only thing that prevented her from a lethal fall.

Lacroix noticed her elevated heartbeat and wondered if this was her first experience in flying. Surely his son had taken her on occasion. After all, flying was one of the gifts of his existence Nicholas cherished most. But then again, perhaps he had not shared this with the good Doctor considering that she was the one who tried to change him from his condition.

A short time later they safely touched the ground in front of his mansion. The door was opened by an agitated Nick. "Where have you been?" Nick asked.

Nat stumbled into the entrance hall, feeling a little out of balance still. "I redid the post on an attorney that Crowley had listed as heart attack. I found evidence that he's covering up homicides."

"You did what? Nat, someone could have come after you there."

"My thoughts exactly," Lacroix joined in the argument. "That's why I chose to accompany her, although I could think of more pleasant places to spend the evening."

* * *

Nat gave up trying to find sleep. She was deeply disturbed by her discoveries. Finding out that Crowley was covering things up, bothered her as much as the realization that this was exactly what she had been doing on several occasions. She needed to talk to Crowley about his motivation. If she went to the morgue now, she would still catch him on his shift.

She thought a moment about informing Nick of her plan. After she had dressed, she knocked quietly on his door, not wanting to disturb anybody else. When no answer sounded from within, she carefully opened the door and peeked into the room. She frowned as her eyes fell on the unused bed. Turning on her heels, she hurried down the stairs and slipped out the door, enjoying the last rays of the sun on her skin.

* * *

The noise of the closing front door startled Lacroix awake. He listened and frowned as he could no longer detect a mortal heartbeat in the house. Reluctantly he woke his son. "Nicholas, I'm afraid that Dr. Lambert is up to some foolish undertaking."

Nick was at once wide awake. He dressed in a hurry and ran downstairs towards the porch. He opened the door only to jump back in the shadows as the last rays of the fading sun scorched his skin.

Lacroix appeared behind him. "Get inside, Nicholas. It's at least half an hour before it's safe for you to venture out."

Nick called Schanke and told him what Nat had discovered about Dr. Crowley. He asked him to meet him at the morgue.

* * *

Nat stormed into Dr. Crowley's office. "How could you do that? I know you're covering things up. I want to know how often you've done that and for whom you're working."

Dr. Crowley looked at her askance. "Dr. Lambert. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play the innocent, Crowley. I redid the post on that attorney last night. I have evidence that you faked his death as heart attack."

"Congratulations, Dr. Lambert. I see that your reputation is not exaggerated. No wonder that my supervisor was delighted when you requested the transfer. Who else knows about your discovery?"

There was something in his tone that made Nat realize that it had probably not been a very wise idea to come here without backup. Having survived three days under the same roof with two vampires must have made her overconfident. She had underestimated the danger coming from her own kind. She moved over to Crowley's desk and picked up the receiver from the phone. "I'm going to call the precinct," she stated in what she hoped was a confident voice.

While she was focused on dialling the number, she missed Crowley's sudden movement. A pain in her arm caused her to let go of the receiver. She saw Crowley advancing her with a scalpel in his hand. Then she looked back at her arm. Her eyes widened as she discovered a deep gash on her wrist, the blood streaming quickly from the cut. He must have hit her vein, was her last thought before she stumbled over a box on the floor. She lost her balance and hit her head on the wall. Then all went black.

* * *

Two dark figures landed behind the coroner's building. Nick heard running footsteps departing in the distance. "See, if you can find Nat," he requested from Lacroix and went in pursuit of the fugitive.

Lacroix entered through a back door and went in search for Dr. Lambert. When he reached Dr. Crowley's office, he was assaulted by the sweet scent of her blood. He found her unconscious on the floor, blood streaming from a deep gash on her arm. Her fluttering heartbeat told him that he had to stop the bleeding immediately or she would be beyond mortal help. After attempting in vain to apply a pressure bandage he did the only thing he knew that guaranteed success. He closed his mouth over the wound, sucked briefly and licked over the cut until it clotted over. Natalie was still unconscious. He wasn't sure if she had any other injuries, so he thought it best to get her into a hospital as soon as possible.

Gently picking her up, he stopped suddenly in his motions. The familiar emotions of a joyful hunt rushed through him. Then a wave of anticipation as Nicholas closed in on his prey. His son had lost control again and was on the verge of killing. Lacroix knew he should get to him immediately if he wanted to restrain him. But leaving Dr. Lambert in this state would probably result in her death. He had to choose. One person would die tonight and his son would certainly put the blame on him. Either way he would lose the trust his son had placed into him.

If he stopped his son from killing, Dr. Lambert would die. Nicholas would never forgive him for that neglect. If he took care of Dr. Lambert, Nicholas would kill his prey and start to fall back into his guilty mood. His child had been too dependent on him when it came to stay in control during the last days. It seemed that while Nicholas was on the edge, subconsciously he trusted Lacroix to intervene in time. Now this trust had been betrayed.

Lacroix made his decision. He flew Dr. Lambert to the hospital.

* * *

Nick had chased Crowley into a back alley. Crowley came to a stop in front of a brick wall and realized that there was no other exit than the way he had entered.

Nick advanced on his prey and bared his fangs. Crowley stared at him in horror and pulled his gun. Nick's senses were focused on the heartbeat that belonged to the man who had put Natalie in grave danger. Now this mortal tried to escape in a futile attempt to shoot him. Did he not realize what he was dealing with? He was about to grab his prey when a shot from behind and the sudden cease of Crowley's heartbeat brought him back to his senses. He took a deep breath and cleared his eyes. When he was sure that no traces of the vampire remained, he slowly turned around.

He saw Schanke, a gun in his hand, who stared at him with a look of sheer unbelief. "Man oh man, Nick! Are you crazy? That guy was about to shoot you and you didn't even pull your gun!"

Now Nick understood how the scene must have looked from Schanke's point of view. A dreadful feeling seized him. If it hadn't been for Schanke's intervention he would have killed Crowley. He cast out his senses. Lacroix was nowhere near him. His master had promised to intervene should he lose control. Now he felt lost and betrayed. The realization made him stumble against the wall.

Schanke regarded him concerned. "Nick, are you alright? You're trembling."

Nick cast an agitated look at him. Then he grabbed his arm. "Thank you, Schanke," he whispered. "Thank you for saving me."

Schanke looked at him strangely. He had never seen his partner this shocked after a shootout. Schanke took out his cell phone and called the precinct in order to relate what had happened. After he had ended the call he turned back to Nick.

"The Captain said that they've just received a call from St. Michael's hospital. They said that Natalie has been brought there, suffering from severe bloodloss."

Nick felt his insides freeze. "Lacroix, what have you done," was the first thought that came to his mind. "I need to get to her," Nick stated.

"OK, go to her. I'll stay here and wait for backup."

"Thanks, Schanke," Nick said before rushing out of the alley.

* * *

Nick grabbed hold of the first doctor that passed his way when he entered the hospital. He learned that Natalie had been brought in with a concussion and loss of blood. The doctor assured him that she was going to be fine, mostly due to the fact that she had been brought in without delay.

A feeling of dread fell over Nick as the doctor explained that they had not found a reason for the bloodloss.  
He rushed into her room. She was sleeping peacefully but he felt lingering traces of Lacroix's presence on her. Alarmed he checked her throat and wrists for bite marks. There were none, only a long scar on her inner left arm. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

Nat slowly awoke in a hospital bed. Her gaze focused on Nick who sat in a chair beside her bed, looking miserable. "Nick, what happened?" she asked.

He wanted to hear her version before he uttered his worst suspicion. "What do you remember?" he asked.

Nat tried to concentrate. "I went into Crowley's office. I wanted to hear from him why he did it. Then he attacked me with a scalpel. I thought he sliced my arm but he must have missed the vein," she said after a confusing look at her arm which had a slight scar that looked older than one should look after such a short time.

Nick followed her gaze. "Crowley did this to you?" he asked.

Nat looked at him strangely. "Who else? Did nobody find the scalpel with his prints on it?"

"I don't know. I came immediately to the hospital after I heard what happened."

He suddenly had a suspicion what had happened to her arm. That's why he had felt Lacroix's presence. Now he remembered that he had sent him to see if Nat was alright. Obviously Lacroix had done more than that. According to her relation she must have been seriously injured by Crowley. Lacroix must have found her in this state and saved her life again. And he had thought his master had forsaken him. He felt a heavy burden lift from his heart.

Oblivious to his musings, Nat continued. "I lost consciousness when I hit my head on the wall. What happened to Crowley?"

"He's dead," Nick said flatly.

Nat looked at him concerned. "You didn't ---" she feared the answer.

"No, Schanke shot him. But I would have, if Schanke hadn't come first," he admitted. "I lost it again, Nat."

"And where was Lacroix? I thought he had promised to hold you back?"

Nick hesitated. A moment ago he had been having the same thoughts. Now he was positive that he had judged wrong. It frightened him how easily he had come to question everything that had happened between them since their reconciliation. He hoped he hadn't already projected feelings of renewed hatred to his father. He had to get to him as soon as possible. "He was occupied elsewhere," he said to Nat.

"Nick! What could be more important than stopping you from killing?" She remembered the lecture she had received on that topic very well.

Nick gave her a weak smile. "You," he whispered. He placed a kiss on her palm and left the room.

* * *

When the nurse entered, Nat asked, "Can you tell me how I ended up here?"

"A gentleman brought you in," she answered.

"A gentleman?" Nat asked confused. "Was it the one who just left?"

"No, he was taller and had short hair. He ordered us around like he was in the army or something. Requested that you were taken care of immediately and made sure that you got a private room."

Nat swallowed at this information. So that was what he had been doing instead of restraining his son.

* * *

Lacroix sat in his parlour with Sydney on his lap, not sure whether he had won or lost. In his eyes he had betrayed the trust Nicholas had placed in him when he hadn't come to hold him back from killing. On the other hand, he had done what had been asked of him by assuring the survival of Dr. Lambert. Although his son would call his measures rather drastic and a breaking of trust after all. The emotions he had received from Nicholas were more than alarming.

He had delivered Dr. Lambert to the next hospital and assured that she was well cared for. Then he had returned to the morgue to find Nicholas. He had watched from the roof as Nicholas departed from the scene. The feeling of loss his son had projected was more than he could bear. So he had returned to his mansion to await Nicholas' return. He feared that Nicholas would again abandon him like he had done so many times before. Then this would have been the shortest reconciliation in their history. He knew from experience that Nicholas' companionship was not something he could take for granted but he had hoped that this time he would remain at his side at least for a decade.

When his child strode in front of him, Lacroix braced himself for the resentment that would soon come.

"Forgive me," Nicholas whispered instead.

Lacroix regarded him, surprise evident on his features. This was unexpected. A flicker of hope emerged in his chest. "For what, Nicholas?"

"For doubting you. When you were not there, I thought you had abandoned me. I felt betrayed. I'm sure you must have felt my emotions through our bond. Later then I saw at the hospital what you've done and I'm grateful that you saved Nat's life again."

Nicholas' words were a balm to Lacroix's soul. Yet he had to know. "Then you're not resenting my failure in holding you back from killing?" he asked.

"I didn't kill Crowley," Nicholas explained. "He was shot by Schanke."

"So his death is burdening your partner's conscience now instead of yours," Lacroix pointed out.

"He shot him in order to save me. Crowley had drawn his gun and was going to shoot me."

"But your life was not really in jeopardy."

"But it looked so to Schanke. And his action kept me from killing. So he really saved me," Nick insisted.

Lacroix let out a sigh. "Nicholas, did it ever occur to you how self-centred your logic is?"

Nick didn't want to pursue the topic any further. His eyes fell on Sydney who was purring softly in Lacroix's lap. "You two seem to have become friends in a very short time," he commented. "I've known him for six years now and he's still hostile."

"Perhaps he doesn't regard me as a rival for the affections of his mistress," Lacroix replied.

Although he was grateful that Lacroix had probably saved Natalie's life by his actions, Nick couldn't suppress a feeling of envy that his master had partaken of what he had denied himself for years. "How ---" he began hesitantly. "How does she taste like?"

Holding Nicholas' gaze, Lacroix slowly unbuttoned his cuff. Then he held his wrist out for his son to take.

Nick looked up, amazed at the offering before biting deeply into it. He could make out only traces of Natalie's blood. No single thoughts or emotions. But what he tasted was sweet and delicious. He also learned what Lacroix had gone through this night. And he understood that his choice hadn't been an easy one. He let go of the arm and stared at his father. "You did the right thing, Lucien," he assured him. "I'm sorry for placing you in a situation like this. I don't think I could have borne it if this had set us apart."

"Neither could I, Nicholas," Lacroix whispered.

Capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss, Nick drew him onto the floor. Lacroix responded eagerly. After he had been convinced that he would probably never feel his son's caresses again in the near future, his kisses were almost desperate. He couldn't get enough of his son who was soon writhing under his ravishing attentions. When they finally shared blood, they experienced the other's fears and gave each other comfort through their bond.

* * *

A vase of white roses was delivered into Natalie's room. Nat opened that card that was attached to it.

"It was necessary to save the queen in order to keep the knight. L."

Nat furrowed her brows as she perused the cryptic massage, not sure whether it was meant as challenge or explanation.

* * *

After Nat had checked out of the hospital, a very relaxed Nick helped her into the Caddy. On the way back to Lacroix's mansion he gave her an update on the latest turn of events at the precinct. "The case on that attorney has been re-opened. Dayshift found several documents about a Signor Corlani in his safe who seems to be a leading member in organized crime. The attorney obviously had gathered a fine collection of evidence that he was going to present to the police. Corlani must have gotten a hint and liquidated him. Crowley was on his payroll and assigned to cover it up. There have been large transactions on Crowley's bank account. Cohen is very happy about this. She's been on Corlani's track for quite some time but she was never able to prove anything."

"I'm glad this is over and I'm looking forward to moving back into my apartment."

"You didn't like it in Lacroix's house?" Nick asked amused.

"Don't get me wrong, Nick. The house is wonderful and I'm grateful for the shelter he's given me."

"But?"

Nat grinned. "The company was a little too demanding to feel comfortable."

Nick grinned. Lacroix's advances last night had been demanding indeed and he had felt very comfortable.

The ringing of Nat's cell phone interrupted his reverie. "Lambert?"

"Hi Natalie. Good to hear your voice again. How are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Mike. I'm fine, as good as new. I've just been released from the hospital." Covering the speaker with her hand, she turned to Nick. "My supervisor," she mouthed to him.

"I still have your request for transfer to dayshift on my desk. You know, now that Crowley is gone, there is a position available," Mike informed her.

"No, thank you, Mike. I think, I'll stay on nights. The people around are much easier to work with."

"My thoughts exactly, Natalie. It would have been hard to find a replacement for you. You're simply the best."

"Thanks, Mike."

She ended the call. Nick regarded her with a smile. "I'm glad, too, Nat," he said and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Out of curiosity Schanke followed the Caddy in a distance. His brows furrowed when he saw the car pulling through an impressive iron gate. He didn't know that his partner had friends in this noble part of town.

* * *

Nat quickly gathered her belongings. When Nick had placed everything in the trunk of his car, Lacroix met them in the entrance hall. Nat unconsciously rubbed her scar that was tingling slightly at his appearance.

"Au révoir, Dr. Lambert. I trust we shall see each other again."

"Well, it seems it cannot be avoided," Nat answered with a smirk. "Thank you for everything."

"Nicholas, I will be waiting for your return."

Nick waved at him, then he hopped behind the wheel and drove Nat to her apartment. When she had settled down, he was eager to depart.

* * *

On his return he sensed Lacroix in the parlour. He made a quick detour to the kitchen and filled two glasses which he carried into the parlour. He handed one to his master and sat down beside him on the couch. Both drank in silence.

Lacroix leaned back on the couch and sighed contently. "Nicholas, do you hear anything?"

Nick strained his senses. "No, why?"

"Exactly. No heartbeat and no meowing cat."

"Come on, Lucien. It wasn't that intolerable. And I think you liked Sydney."

"The cat was the least problem in this arrangement," Lacroix stated with a sigh. He wondered how Dr. Lambert had managed to survive that long in the company of his son.

"Do you want your payment now?" Nick asked seductively, his eyes flecked with gold already.

"Let's see, what we have on the bill," Lacroix replied thoughtfully and began to enumerate each and every event that had caused him annoyance by the hands of Dr. Lambert.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This storyline is continued in [Unexpected Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/250108).


End file.
